To Tame a Wild Thing
by Mad-Hatter-103
Summary: Melanie Striker is a fourth-year Ravenclaw, and one of Harry Potter's best friends. Their fourth year at Hogwarts brings romance, drama, and group photos.  Pairings are HXOC, RXHR, FXOC, DXOC. Rated for possible language in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HI GUYS. Wow. I'm such an HP nerd and this is my FIRST HP fic! WTF. Iono. But I'm writing this and my friend (who doesn't have an account on fanfic cause she's a BUM) is editing it. We have an OC (and her dad), but we also have two self-inserts (Mine=Amy and hers=River). So yeah. Enjoy guys! **

* * *

** Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter. We only own Amy, River, Mel, and her dad!**

Melanie Striker threw herself at her father. "No way, dad!" She shouted excitedly, "Tickets to the World Cup? This _rocks_!" Phillip Striker laughed at the excitement of his fourteen year old daughter.

"It gets better kiddo." He said. Mel laughed.

"What could be better? We're going to the Quidditch World Cup!" She yelled, jumping up and down.

"We're seated next to the Weasleys." He said. Mel squealed and jumped even higher. Her father was glad now that they'd transformed the old barn in Southern New York to their home, and was glad for the high ceilings, because Mel would have hit her head, had they been in a normal house. "Now I hate to be a buzz kill, dear but you need to pack. Remember that you are going with the Malfoys after the Cup." Melanie stopped giggling and jumping like a three year old and groaned.

"Daaaaad!" She whined, "Whyyyyy?" Her father chuckled.

"Because they're closer to school than we are here. Now go pack, hon. We're leaving soon." Mel grumbled about the Malfoys and their 'crazy pureblood ways' the whole way up to her bedroom in the loft of the barn. Throwing a backpack onto her bed, she began to pull clothes out of her drawers and stuff them into her bag. Clothes fully packed, she stuffed in a couple of books, her sketchbook, and some pencils, then checked her trunk to make sure it was all ready for the ride to school.

"Dad!" She shouted, leaning upside down off the edge of the loft. "I'm packed and ready!" She pulled her wand out of her boot and levitated her trunk down to the ground floor then threw her backpack over her shoulder and grabbed her jacket before scurrying down the ladder. She met her father in the middle of the room and latched her arm through his then grabbed the handle of her trunk just before her father apparated. She stumbled to the ground when they arrived, her trunk nearly falling and crushing her. Still on the ground, she looked upside down at their arrival spot, then hopped up and ran inside, leaving her trunk and dropping her backpack on the ground.

She burst in the door of the Burrow and the Weasley twins looked up. "Mel!" They said together before jumping up and engulfing her in a big hug. Melanie laughed and pulled out of the hug as Molly Weasley bustled into the kitchen.

"Who's running into my kitchen like a madman?" She grumbled. Her face softened when she spotted Melanie. "Or madwoman as the case may be. Hello, Melanie dear." The kind older woman pulled Melanie into a hug as her father entered the house. "Hello, Phil." She said over Melanie's shoulder. Melanie heard her father say hi, then she pulled away and opened her mouth. "They're out in the garden, love." She said before Melanie had even gotten the words out.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley!" She called over her shoulder, already bolting from the house and into said garden. Spotting a mess of dark hair accompanied by a ginger blur that was spinning in circles, she ran to the garden wall and sat beside Hermione. "Hi, 'Mione." She said suddenly. Her bushy-haired friend let out a squeak and dropped her book, then turned to see who had scared her, ready to lecture them.

"Mel!" She squealed, throwing her arms around her brown haired, blue eyed friend.

"Gotta be quite. I wanna surprise Harry and Ron!" Melanie grinned wickedly. "Speak of the devil..." She said, as Ron stopped spinning. He began to fall one way, then the other, and Harry caught him by his upper arms.

"Harry... Has there always been two Hermiones?" Melanie heard him ask. Harry rolled his eyes, assuming his friend was just dizzy. "Wait... Now there's four... Harry I'm confused." Harry sighed and clapped his palm on his forehead before turning to where Ron was pointing shakily.

"Mel!" He shouted, letting go of Ron's shoulders and rushing to his dearest friend. He pulled the girl into his arms and hugged her fiercely, picking her up off the ground and spinning her around. Harry felt her arms latch around his neck as he dropped her back onto the ground. "It's always too long since I see you." He said unhappily, his arms still around her. Melanie laughed and nodded her head in agreement.

"There's still four Hermiones!" Whined Ron, "Wait now there's... Never mind. Hi, Mel." Melanie laughed again, before hugging Ron. The group of four made their way back to the Burrow, Harry and Melanie holding hands like it was the most natural thing in the world, (though they weren't dating,) Melanie's free arm was looped through Hermione's, who had her arm linked with Ron's. They stopped at the doorway.

"Getting through the door may be an issue," Said Hermione. Melanie scoffed.

"Please! I do this all the time with my friends in New York. We just gotta..." Melanie trailed off her sentence as she let go of Harry's hand and Hermione's arm, then reattached herself at the front of the group, grabbing Harry's hand again. "Go in sideways!" She turned them so they were facing the hill and the sunset, and they shuffled inside sideways. In the doorway, Melanie tripped over the threshold and sent everyone sprawling, causing quite a racket. Mr and Mrs Weasley rushed into the kitchen, followed closely by Melanie's father, to see a group of tangled limbs that erupted into laughter.

"They're alright," Said Phil, "Mel does that all the time." Mrs Weasley smiled.

"Well make sure you clean up after yourselves!" She said, beginning to bustle around in the kitchen and finish preparing dinner. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Melanie untangled themselves from each other and Harry pulled Mel to her feet. She dusted off her shoulders and straightened her blue top, grinning.

"Well then. Let's do that again, shall we?" She laughed. Harry shook his head and shoved her lightly. The four wandered into the sitting room and collapsed onto the couch and chairs, Hermione and Melanie fighting playfully over one chair until Hermione threatened to give Mel a wet willy, to which Mel squealed, "Gross!" and Hermione bumped her off the chair triumphantly. Melanie thumped onto the floor with a grunt and fell onto her back, choosing to lay at Hermione's feet rather than get up and get into a chair.

That night found Mel and Hermione sitting at the foot of Harry and Ron's beds, laughing. With the door wide open, they saw everyone who walked by, (including Ginny, who gave Melanie the dirtiest look she had ever seen.) At eleven, the girls went to their own room, where Hermione fell asleep fairly quickly. Melanie couldn't. She was too excited for the Quidditch Cup in the morning.

"Go 'way." She grumbled. She was having a lovely dream involving Draco Malfoy and a very, _very_ deep tub of water. But someone was shaking her, and all the water was splashing out of the tub. He'd never drown now!

"Mel!" Said a voice, jerking the girl awake. Hermione stood over her, fully dressed.

"What time is it?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Four." Hermione replied, tossing Melanie's back pack at her. Melanie moved sluggishly as she got dressed.

"'Mione, you wanna shrink my trunk for me? With my luck I'll put it back normal size and my clothes will be the size of doll's dresses." she asked, pulling a tank top on. Hermione laughed and picked up her wand, performing the charm. Melanie's trunk squeezed itself quickly and she dropped it into her backpack, then pulled on shorts and a sweatshirt. She shouldered her backpack, and followed Hermione downstairs to the kitchen. "Coffeeeeee!" She groaned, reaching her hands out before they'd even reached the table.

She and Hermione dropped into chairs, and Melanie put her hands out and closed them around a mug of coffee that Harry handed her. She leaned over and rested herself on Harry's shoulder, drinking the mug of steaming liquid. She felt her father drop a kiss on the top of her head and she smiled sleepily at him.

"It's freezing!" She complained twenty minutes later, rubbing her arms vigorously. Harry laughed at her.

"Well you shouldn't have worn shorts, dummy!" He said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Melanie snuggled into him and felt something scratch her leg. Looking down, she noticed a small cut that hadn't been there a moment ago. Ginny was a few feet ahead of her, so she assumed it had been a bramble bush she hadn't seen or something. She brushed her hand across the cut and pulled her wand out of her hair, performing a quick healing charm she'd learned from Madame Pomfrey. A boy leapt out of a tree suddenly, and Melanie squeaked. "Hello, Ced." She said, grinning. The boy grinned back and held out a hand for her to shake. Her father, Mr Weasley, and Cedric's father walked ahead of them, chatting.

Turning to look behind her, Melanie spotted George and Fred talking excitedly, she assumed about their best friends Amy and River. It had been clear for a few years now that George and Amy fancied each other, both were just too stubborn to admit it. Melanie knew for a fact that Fred and River were just friends, and would remain like that forever. River had had a crush on Seamus Finnegan since third year, and Mel thought that Fred liked Alicia Spinnet. The group trekked up a hill and stopped, gathering around a mangy old-looking boot. Harry and Melanie looked at the thing skeptically.

"It's a boot." She said simply, wondering why everyone was gathering round it.

"Everyone grab on!" Said Mr Weasley, as everyone stuck a finger onto the boot. "Harry, Melanie, hurry!" He urged. Harry reached out and touched the boot, his hand finding Mel's and his arm wrapping around her waist at the last second before they were lifted into a swirl of wind.

** A/N: Okay guys! That's chapter one! Zoe mentioned that y'all might wonder how Mel knows the Weasleys. If anyone _is_ wondering how she knows 'em, it's cause they went to school with her dad, so on his side, they're family friends. Now for cliffhangers! :O Why does Mel have to go with the Malfoys after the Quidditch World Cup? Why can't she just stay with the Weasleys? Wellll... Review and you'll find out faster! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Well that was the most unpleasant thing I've ever experienced." Mel said, rubbing her head.

"'Least you didn't get _landed on_." Harry grumbled. Mel laughed and jumped off the Boy Who Lived, offering her hand to pull him up. He took it, pulled himself up, and wrapped his arm loosely around Melanie's shoulders, laughing with Ron and Hermione. A pair of red and blond blurs shot past them, sending all three Gryffindors and their Ravenclaw friend spinning. When they turned to see who nearly ran them down, they laughed and rolled their eyes, continuing their way to the campground.

"I missed your face!" Shouted Amy from her spot on George's waist. He laughed and sat up, pushing Amy off of him. When they stood, she tackled him again, her arms going around his neck, her legs around his waist. Beside them, River was pulling Fred off the ground as well.

"Hi, Fred!" She said happily, grinning sweetly. Fred smiled and laughed as Amy attacked George's cheek with a happy kiss. George dropped Amy rather unceremoniously, whining about having to do some sort of cleaning spell on his cheek. Amy kicked his shin lightly, pulling herself off the ground and dusting her skinny jeans off. As George began to walk away, she grabbed at his shoulder and swung herself onto his back, laughing maniacally when he stumbled slightly. River and Fred watched with amused eyes as George hooked his hands under Amy's knees and shouted something about 'You want a piggy back ride? I'll _give_ you a piggy back ride!' and racing up a hill, Amy bumping and bouncing on his back, screeching. Four and a half hours later found the Weasleys, Amy, River, Hermione, Melanie, and Harry making their way up what felt like hundreds of sets of stairs.

"Blimey, Dad! How far up are we?" Asked Ron finally. A snide voice, that very clearly didn't belong to Arthur Weasley answered.

"Well, put it this way: if it rains, you'll be the first to know." Melanie groaned and turned her head. There, right above their little group, stood Draco Malfoy and his father, Lucius. Draco smirked at them.

"Father and I are in the minister's box, by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself." Sneered Draco. Melanie glared up at him.

"Shut it, y'great bloody git." She grumbled. She could feel Draco glaring down at her, but she ignored it, instead catching Harry's hand in her own.

"Now, now, Melanie." Said Lucius, "Do be polite, won't you dear?" Melanie rolled her eyes.

"To you? In your dreams." She whispered, loud enough so that only Harry could hear her. He snorted as Lucius turned to his son.

"And you Draco. Don't boast. There's no need to with these people." He turned back to Mr Weasley. "Do enjoy yourself, won't you? While you can." With that, he swept away, tugging Draco behind him. As they disappeared, everyone started wondering what Lucius could have possibly meant by his parting words.

"_Father and I are in the minister's box. _Nyeah nyeah nyeah, I'm a giant blond moron." Melanie said as they made their way up two more flights of stairs. Harry laughed and pulled her close.

"What a perfect imitation of your half-brother you do," He said, still laughing. Melanie shrugged.

"Yeah, well. I've had practice. I've only had to put up with him every summer for 14 years." She groaned. "Harry, I don't wanna gooooo." She whined. "I don't see why I can't stay with the Weasleys. I'm sure you lot would be much more pleased to take me in than the Malfoys ever are." Ron shrugged.

"I asked Mum and Dad the same thing earlier." He said, "Mum said it was 'cause your dad wanted you to spend time with your mother." Melanie groaned again.

"I don't _wanna_ spend time with my mother. She's horrid." She complained, "I'd much rather spend time with your mother. I love your mother. She's fantastic." Ron laughed.

"Don't let _her_ hear you say that. Your father will never see you again." He warned. It was Melanie's turn to laugh as they finally got to their seats. She settled herself between Harry and Hermione, waiting for the match to begin. When it did, she kind of lost herself in it. Though she'd never understood Quidditch, she thought it was fascinating to watch the players flit about between each other, and plow into each other, and dive after each other for a tiny golden ball. She lost track of who was winning about halfway through, and turned to Hermione, who looked just as lost as she did. The two girls were in the middle of a conversation when a loud, deafening cheer went up. She looked at Harry questioningly.

"Ireland's won." He said simply. Melanie nodded.

"Yayyyy Ireland," she cheered unenthusiastically and waved her hands about for a moment, before going back to her conversation with Hermione. Later that evening, back in the tent, Ron was shouting something or other about Viktor Krum being amazing, which sparked Fred, George, Amy, Harry, and Ginny to start teasing him. River and Hermione made a point of trying to ignore how loud they were being.

"There's no one like Krum!" Said Ron, his eyes wide. Fred and George looked at each other.

"Krum?" Said Fred stupidly.

"Dumb Krum?" George asked, just as stupidly.

"He's like a bird, the way he rides the wind!" Ron continued, "He's more than an athlete!" Ron ignored Fred and George's repeated shouts of 'Dumb Krum!' "He's an artist!"

"You should be a poet, Ron, the way you're talking," Melanie laughed from the chair where she'd tossed herself as soon as they'd entered the tent.

"I think you're in love, Ron!" Ginny said, leaning on a pole and grinning wickedly at her brother.

"Shut up!" Ron retaliated.

"Viktor, I love you! Viktor I do!" Fred and George sang. Harry joined in halfway through, "When we're apart, my heart beats only for you!" Melanie jumped and fell out of her chair as screams came from outside the tent.

"Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on." George said, slinging an arm over Amy's shoulders. Mr Weasley rushed in just then, waving his hands wildly.

"Stop! Stop it!" He instructed firmly. Melanie pulled herself up off the ground, and she, River, and Hermione joined the others near where Ron still stood on the table where he'd made his speech about Krum. George unconsciously tightened his arm around Amy's shoulders. "It's not the Irish. We've got to get out of here. Now!" He started bustling everyone about, shouting instructions. George caught Amy's hand in his own while Fred took Ginny's and River's. "Fred, George, Ginny is _your_ responsibility," Mr Weasley said. As he shoved past her, Melanie caught his sleeve and tugged at it.

"Mr Weasley, what is it? What's happening?" She asked, her eyes filled with worry. Mr Weasley stared at her grimly, ignored her, and turned away, with one more instruction to everyone.

"Get out! It's the Death Eaters!"


End file.
